gtatwitterrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Naomie Leiber
Character Naomie Leiber Also known as: * NL Status: Alive Date of Birth: November 9, 1997 Place of birth: Los Santos Nationality: American Main affiliation: * Haris Pilton * Gigi West * Cady Purry * Andrea Vargas * Zayn Kroes * Jeffrey Valentine * Erika Hembrow * Vladimir Romanov Enemies: * None Job: * Manager * Businesswoman Handle: @NaomieLeiber Creation Date: April 2016 Naomie Leiber is a registered character. She was created in April of 2016. Biography Naomie Leiber (born November 9, 1997) is an American media personality, socialite, businesswoman, and model. She has starred in the CNT reality television series Valley Of The Dolls since 2019 and is the founder and owner of cosmetic company Naomie Cosmetics. In 2016, Naomie Leiber signed on with Pharaoh Cosmetics. Inspiration for the debut products came from Leiber’s childhood insecurity about her lip size. Leiber has described her decision to use her former insecurity as inspiration for her brand as "one of the most authentic things I've done in my career". The first 15,000 lip kits were funded by Leiber at a cost of $250K from her modelling earnings. Naomie Lip Kits debuted in 2016 and sold out within a minute. The company was renamed to Naomie Cosmetics in February 2017 and production was increased to 500,000 kits. By the end of 2017, the total revenue was $300 million. In the first 18 months, the company generated $420 million in revenue. Naomie Cosmetics maintains its reputation as an individually funded and self run company. Mother, Kristine Leiber has suggested that attaching to a bigger brand like Pharaoh Cosmetics would be beneficial for the future of the company. In a month long pop-up event in November 2017, seven Leopolds stores across the US sold Naomie Cosmetics products. In November 2018, Naomie Cosmetics began selling their products at Leopolds. Many attribute the brand's success to Leiber’s cosmetically altered lips. The products are not tested on animals, and do not include any animal products such as honey or beeswax. In July 2018, CEO Magazine reported that Leiber was about to become the youngest self-made billionaire ever, largely due to the success of Naomie Cosmetics. In March 2019, it was confirmed by CEO Magazine that Naomie Leiber is officially the youngest billionaire ever. Personality Naomie Leiber is gifted with natural leadership and the capacity to accumulate great wealth. She has great talent for management in all walks of life, especially in business and financial matters, where she contributes the greater vision, purpose, and long-range goals. She understands the material world, and intuitively knows what makes virtually any enterprise work. She possesses the ability to inspire people to join her in her quest, even when they are incapable of seeing what she sees. Therefore, those around Naomie Leiber need her continual guidance, inspiration, and encouragement. Leiber is a good judge of character, which serves her well in attracting the right people that she can prod them then into action and direct them along the lines of her vision. FIB Database record |} __NOEDITSECTION__